In Memory of Penny
by Gotham317
Summary: What if Penny, Goofy's wife and Max's mother, was in the Goof Troop series? Several re-written episodes of Goof Troop. She's not in A Goofy Movie, only mentioned, but will appear in Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas.
1. Goofin' Up the Social Ladder

_**This is a remake of Goofin' Up the Social Ladder (along with several upcoming Goof Troop episodes) on what if Goofy's wife and Max's mother was in the series. Her name is Penny Pooch (she's not an OC, she's from the Minnie Mouse book series) and she is Max's loving mom and Goofy's beloved wife. She has short red hair, emerald green eyes, a small snout with a big brown nose, gloved hands, wears a light green bow in her hair like Minnie and Daisy, and dresses in a green short-sleeved shirt with a white preppy style turned down collar and white lining sleeves, a green skirt, and light yellow high heeled shoes. If Penny was in the series, she would be voiced by Kath Soucie. Anyway, in this version of this episode, Peg is still trying to impress an old rich lady Mrs. Willoby, while Penny is convinced earlier on that Peg is stealing Goofy from her and attempts to sabotage Peg's plan out of heartbreak. I'll write a remake of Date with Density someday, including flashbacks of how Goofy first met Penny. If you read the part where Goofy and Pete are unknowingly hinting that Peg would cheat on Pete, try to imagine Penny's angry face the same as Goofy's angry face in A Goofy Movie.**_

_**Enjoy, and no negative comments please!**_

**Goofin' Up the Social Ladder**

Penny Goof had just come out of the house to look for Waffles the cat so she could feed him, when she noticed Goofy over at Peg's house and at the front door, tangled up in the garden hose. Her eyes widened when she saw Peg kiss Goofy right on the head and Goofy blushing with his famous catchphrase "Gawsh!"

Penny: What the…? No! Goofy loves me and Peg is my best friend. They would never hurt me.

But as she watched Peg leave the house in her magenta-colored van, Penny began to feel a doubt cloud her mind.

-0o0o0-

Half an hour later, Penny was inside the house. She had finally found Waffles and had fed him his favorite meal.

Penny: Here you go, Waffles. That'll fill your tummy up in no time. Now, I'll ask Goofy if he wants to - *GASP*

The minute she turned around to face the window, Penny saw something that made her jaw drop. There was Peg, standing behind the wall, her hands clasped onto Goofy's collar, and kissing him right on the lips. She could almost hear their voices from behind the glass window.

Peg: Goofy, you're coming with me!

Goofy: _(to the audience) _Passionate, isn't she?

Peg dragged Goofy over the wall and out of sight. Penny stared at the spot where they had stood for a few minutes. The background behind her shows a big red heart breaking in two pieces as Penny clutched her chest to feel the heartbreak.

Penny: _(sadly) _I thought Peg was my friend and I thought Goofy loved me! How could they do this to me? I trusted them my whole life!

Tears streamed down her cheeks as Penny cried hysterically. She plopped down on the couch, burying her face in her hands.

But then, Penny began to feel something else. Something she never felt before. Her eyes turned red with rage as she began seeing red. Penny was angry, very angry.

Penny: _(angrily)_ PEG STOLE GOOFY FROM ME!

Her temper was so great that Waffles screeched in fear and scampered off to hide.

-0o0o0-

When Peg and Goofy came back an hour later, they told everyone about some woman named Mrs. Willoby coming over for dinner on Friday, and they had to act like they were rich and wealthy. It was because of a bet Peg made with Pete about living the high life.

Both families were gathered around the dinette set in the living room. Peg was reading a How To book on being etiquette. During a chapter one on table manners, while Goofy was making bubbles in his beverage, black smoke came out of the kitchen. Peg cried out as she rushed into the kitchen, and found three chickens burnt to a charred crisp. Pete and Penny came into the kitchen.

Peg: Penny, you said you'd check on the luncheon!

Penny: _(innocently) _Oh gosh! I'm so sorry, Peg.

But when she turned her back, Penny smiled a devious smile. Obviously, she had burnt the luncheon on purpose.

Pete: _(coughs)_ I hope high society likes charred food the way us common folks do.

Peg: _(gives Pete a paper)_ Here's a list. You gotta get me everything I need and you gotta make it quick!

Pete: Oh Peg, I say let's forget the whole thing.

Peg: _(angrily)_ And what do you say to time in the rest of your life with a stop watch!?

Pete: _(nervously) _I say outta my way! _(leaves the kitchen)_

-0o0o0-

Meanwhile, Goofy was dressed as a butler and Penny was dressed as a maid, much to her dismay.

Peg: Now are you sure you both know how to make the finger sandwiches?

Goofy: Sure! Ah-Hyuck!

When Peg touched Goofy's shoulders, Penny slightly shoved Peg aside so she could straighten Goofy's bowtie.

Penny: Of course we can make the finger sandwiches, Peggy. It's not as if we'd put a slimy little WORM in a sandwich!

When she said this, Penny yanked Goofy's bowtie a little too tight, choking Goofy until his eyes popped out of his head.

Goofy: (_chokes) _Penny…I can't…breathe!

Penny: Oh! Sorry Goofy.

She released her hold on Goofy's bowtie, and followed him into the kitchen. Peg put a fake black beard on Pete's face.

Peg: Down to one last detail.

Pete: Aw Pegster, you're covering up my face.

Peg: Exactly. We don't wanna frighten the lady senseless.

In the kitchen, Goofy was preparing the finger sandwiches, but he failed to realize that he put icky fish in the mini-sandwiches.

Goofy: The fingered sandwichies are done! Too bad we can't make them look like real fingers.

Penny didn't respond, but she only nodded her head. Since yesterday, Penny didn't speak to her husband and Goofy was getting concerned for his wife's behavior. It was about now he noticed her quiet behavior coming back to her.

Goofy: Is there something wrong, Penny?

Penny: _(bitterly) _Why wouldn't there be?

Goofy: Do you wanna talk about, honey?

He tenderly put his hand on his wife's shoulder, but she abruptly slapped his hand away, leaving Goofy taken aback.

Penny: Leave me alone!

The doorbell rang and Goofy answered the door. It was Mrs. Willoby here for luncheon.

Mrs. Willoby: I'm Mrs. Willoby. I believe I'm expected.

Goofy: Ah-Hyuck! You can say that again! Ah-Hyuck! Welcome, and please do come in.

The old woman entered the house and Peg greeted her.

Peg: Oh, Mrs. Willoby. Thank you for coming.

When Pete saw her, his eyes widened. Apparently, he had been rudely bumping into her at the market.

Pete: Oh my gosh! Not her again!

Peg: This is my husband, Peter.

Pete: _(shakes her hand nervously) _Hi, how you doing? I don't believe I've ever seen you before in my whole entire life, or at the market, that wasn't me.

Mrs. Willoby: _(suspiciously) _Hmm. How do you do?

Pete chuckled awkwardly. Goofy brought out the tray of fish-made finger sandwiches.

Goofy: Care for a finger sandwich?

Mrs. Willoby: Why, thank you!

Goofy: Tried to make 'em look as much like as real fingers as possible.

When Mrs. Willoby saw the how gross the fish looked in the sandwiches, she gasped with disgust.

Mrs. Willoby: Blech! Well, you certainly succeeded. I think I'll…save room for lunch.

Peg: _(mutters)_ Goofy, please!

Goofy: Oh! Uh, right! I'll get the punch.

He ran back into the kitchen, dropping the tray of disgusting fish sandwiches to the floor. He looked around the kitchen for the punch bowl.

Goofy: Penny, do you know where I put the punch bowl?

Penny: It's right on the counter!

She pointed to the fish bowl on the counter, while she hid the punch bowl in the cabinet. Goofy picked up the fish bowl, chuckling.

Goofy: Right under my nose! Ah-Hyuck!

The goldfish in the bowl made angry sounds in the water as Goofy took the bowl to the sink.

Goofy: Better rinse it out.

He dumped the water into the sink and down the drain hole, along with the goldfish. But the goldfish climbed out of the drain hole and hopped back into the fish bowl. Unaware of the goldfish, Goofy poured a jug of punch in the fish bowl, where the goldfish was in.

Penny: _(quietly) _This will show Mrs. Willoby that Peg is nothing but a lousy hostess and a backstabber!

In the living room, Pistol hopped onto Mrs. Willoby's lap, asking silly questions.

Pistol: Hi, I'm Pistol! I'm supposed to be nice to you.

Peg: _(picks up Pistol) _Ah, ha, ha. Pistol.

Mrs. Willoby: It's quite alright, Peg. I love little girls.

Pistol: Why is your hair blue? How old are you? I'm almost five.

Mrs. Willoby laughed, but Peg didn't think it was funny as she tried to calm Pistol down.

Peg: Pistol, please!

Pistol: Please what, mommy? May I have that necklace when you die?

Mrs. Willoby laughed and laughed. Having enough, Peg shooed Pistol out of the room.

Peg: That's quite enough, Pistol. DARLING!

Goofy came back out of the kitchen with the punch bowl to pour some punch into a cup for Mrs. Willoby, but he didn't see the goldfish he poured in with the punch.

Mrs. Willoby: Don't worry. Soon she'll be old enough for boarding school.

Peg: _(sees the goldfish) _Uh…yes. Uh, Goofy!

Goofy: Uh, right! I'll get the soup! _(goes into kitchen)_

Mrs. Willoby: Fortunately, most boarding schools are half-a-world away.

Max and PJ tried to grab the goldfish, but the goldfish leapt into the air and onto Mrs. Willoby's hat, making raspberries in their faces. From the staircase, Pistol used a fishing pole to hook the goldfish off Mrs. Willoby's hat.

Pistol: _(chuckles) _I like this high society stuff. The fish are biting!

Max and PJ watched with worry when Pistol accidently took both the hat and Mrs. Willoby's wig right off her head, causing Mrs. Willoby to cry out in shock when she felt her head. Penny giggled and the goldfish smacked his fins.

Goofy: Soup's on!

Goofy came back out from the kitchen, carrying the big pot of soup. The goldfish stuck his fin out and Goofy fell over, dropping the pot of soup, and soup splashed all over Peg and Mrs. Willoby.

Peg: Crackers anyone?

Penny: Ohhh, Peg is gonna get it now!

Peg glanced a worried look, wondering what Mrs. Willoby would say about this. But Mrs. Willoby was laughing hysterically.

Pete: Oooh, hoo-hoo, yeah. She's gone.

Goofy laughed too, but he stopped when Peg gave shot him a glare. Penny helped Goofy to his feet.

Peg: Mrs. Willoby, I apologize.

Mrs. Willoby: Oh Peg, don't worry, dear. I've had a splendid afternoon. I haven't laughed this much in years. Most of my friends are such snobs.

The old woman left for the door with Peg and Pete accompanying her. Pistol handed the hat and wig back to Mrs. Willoby.

Mrs. Willoby: I simply must invite you and your husband to participate in the upper-crust tennis tournament. See you then! Bye-bye! Goodbye!

The old lady boarded her car as Peg, Pete, and Goofy waved goodbye to her.

Peg: Bye-bye, Mrs. Willoby! _(to Pete) _Soooo, tennis anyone?

Pete: Oh no. Nuh-uh. No way! Nothing to it! Nuh-uh!

At the golf park the next day, Peg laid out the rules of tennis for Goofy and Pete, all three dressed in tennis uniforms.

Peg: Now remember, a pleasant, congenial attitude on the tennis courts is paramount to everyone's enjoyment of the game…AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!

Goofy: _(elbows Pete) _Get what?

Meanwhile, Max and PJ were driving a golf cart. They accidently splashed mud at Herquel and Mrs. Willoby. As they continued driving through the park, they spotted Penny under a tree, crying. The boys got out of the golf cart to see why she was so upset. Max sat closer to his mother, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Max: Mom, why are you crying?

Penny: _(sadly)_ If I told you why I'm crying, it would shock as much as it shocked me.

Max: Aw, c'mon mom. You can tell us. What could happen?

Penny: I saw Goofy and Peg…KISSING LIKE A PRINCESS AND A FROG!

The boys stared at Penny in stunned silence.

Max: But…dad would never do that to you, mom!

PJ: Oh man! If my dad heard about this, he's gonna explode like a volcano! How did you find out about it?

Penny: Two days ago while I was feeding Waffles, I saw it happen! And I kind of sabotaged lunch with Mrs. Willoby yesterday. But please, don't ever mention this to your parents.

Max: OK. But could you try not to ruin Mrs. P's attempts to impress Mrs. Willoby just this once?

Penny: _(exasperated sigh) _Alright.

Soon, the three of them drove up to Goofy, Pete, and Peg at the tennis court.

Max: Gentlemen, you are styling!

Goofy: Gawsh, thanks.

Pete grumbled while PJ got out the tennis supplies.

PJ: Here's your equipment!

Peg: Now boys, I'm continuing to make a good impression. Mrs. Willoby should W-I-N if you know what I mean.

Max: _(juggles some golf balls)_ We gotcha, Mrs. P. _(rubs tennis ball on shirt)_

On the tennis court, Herquel was getting the equipment when he spotted Penny, who was picking up her tennis racket. Back in high school, Penny attracted unwanted attention and Herquel became one of those guys to find her beautiful.

Herquel: Oh, la, la!

Mrs. Willoby: We're ready to start, Herquel!

The head butler climbed up onto the top of a tall chair to start the game. On one side of the court were Pete and Goofy, and on the other side were Mrs. Willoby and Peg. As Penny leaned against the wall, next to the bench where the kids sat, stretching her arms out, Herquel eyed her form seductively.

Herquel: Oooh, you have a nice, lovely form, Miss Penny!

Penny put her arms down in embarrassment as Herquel raised a flirty eyebrow at her. But she was rather irritated to have him notice her slim figure, so she climbed up the ladder towards him.

Penny: Try this form, FRENCH FRY!

She shoved the megaphone on Herquel's head, then climbed back down towards the bench. Goofy and Pete watched her do this, yet Pete was impressed with her behavior while Goofy was concerned.

Pete: At least she served that French fry a knuckle sandwich.

The game immediately got started. Peg kept the score going on her team for a while. A couple of times, the ball would hit Pete in the face or bounce underneath his legs.

Goofy: Wow! Peg's really good at this tennis stuff.

Pete: Humph! If I didn't know any better, I'd say Peg was cheating.

Max and PJ gulped and nervously when they saw Penny's face get angrier, and it scared them. Whenever Goofy struck the ball with the tennis racket, he nearly kept hitting Pete in the face. So when Mrs. Willoby hit the ball, Pete purposely hit Goofy into the net and he bounced back into the wall. Max and PJ looked away.

Max: Ouch!

PJ: I don't think our dads need help losing.

Max: But we gotta try out our new bourbon-standale tennis turbo server. C'mon! Where's the golf cart?

PJ: Well I left it running right there.

But outside the court, the golf cart was gone.

Penny: Don't just stand there boys! Go get it!

Max and PJ raced after the golf cart. Mrs. Willoby shot everyone she got at Pete and Goofy, both trying to dodge various objects that were thrown at them. A pair of eggs hit Pete in the face, and Peg was impressed with Mrs. Willoby.

Peg: You're fantastic, Mrs. Willoby!

Mrs. Willoby: Yes, I still got the moves!

Pete: _(irritated) _This isn't a social game, ladies. We got a tournament to play!

Peg: It's just a game, PETE!

Pete: Just quit the chit-chatting and serve-Oomph!

The ball was hit and it got stuck in Pete's mouth. The ball kept bouncing back and forth rapidly, so Goofy climbed on top of Pete so he could hit whack the ball from a better height. Goofy's hand covered Pete's eyes so Pete couldn't see where he was going. Later, Goofy was on top of Pete, and Goofy stumbled towards the chair where Herquel sat up on.

Tugging on the chair, Pete launched Herquel into the air and crashed into the runaway golf cart Max and PJ were chasing. The tennis turbo gun started firing lots of tennis balls, right in Max and PJ's faces, and in the tennis court right onto Pete, who was using Goofy for a tennis racket. Pete swayed Goofy back and forth until they both stumbled to the ground. The golf cart crashed into tennis court and into the pole that held the net.

Peg: _(sighs)_ I didn't know breaking into high society was going to be so painful.

Mrs. Willoby: Oh, my dear Peg. The upper-crust needs shaking up now and then; you are so good at it.

It was about here and now Penny had enough. Probably for the first time, she was furious. Penny wanted Mrs. Willoby to see how bad Peg really was and wanted Peg to suffer for stealing her attempting to steal her husband away.

Penny: _(enraged) _Oooh! THAT DOES IT! What is the matter with you, Mrs. Willoby!? Can't you see how I've been trying to make you see how horrible Peg is at being in high society!?

Mrs. Willoby: Why, whatever is the matter, Miss Penny?

Penny: I'll tell you what the matter is...

Grabbing a tennis racket, Penny smashed it over Peg's head, breaking the oval-wired shape of the racket, letting it hang around Peg's neck. Peg rubbed her head from where she got hit, then looked at Penny like she had gone insane.

Penny: _(yells) _PEG STOLE MY HUSBAND FROM ME!

Peg: _(perplexed)_ Penny, I would never steal Goofy from you.

Penny: Don't deny it, Peg! I saw you kissing Goofy two days ago!

It was about then Goofy and Pete recovered from their fall when they heard what Penny shouted about. Pete gave a shocked look and turned on Goofy with death glare.

Pete: _(darkly) _What kiss?

Goofy: _(frightened) _It was nothing, Petey! Peg was just being friendly!

Penny: _(to Goofy) _It looked like more than friendly to me! Why do you think I was ignoring for the past two days? _(to Peg) _I've been trying to get back at you by sabotaging your luncheon with Mrs. Willoby to make her see how humiliating you are!

Peg: _(__frowns) _Penny, how could you do that to me! You embarrassed me in front of Mrs. Willoby!

Penny: No! How could you do this to me, you little backstabbing vixen!

This was the first real fight Penny and Peg ever had as the two women got in each other's faces, calling each other names. And Pete was strangling Goofy while shouting "Why you little!" Max and PJ backed away so not to listen to the argument, when Mrs. Willoby pushed Penny and Peg apart.

Mrs. Willoby: STOP! Ladies, please, let's not create a scene. You're scaring away the children. Now, I'm sure there's an explanation for all this.

Peg: *inhales* Penny…Goofy just gave me a brilliant idea on how to talk to Mrs. Willoby. That kiss was just a thank you, but since it bothered you so much, I'm really sorry. You're a good friend and I didn't mean to hurt you like that.

All the anger and rage she felt towards Peg melted away as Penny felt more tears coming out of her eyes. All this time, it was all a misunderstanding, nothing more, and the guilt she felt for attempting to humiliate Peg hurt her even more.

Penny: _(regretful) _Oh, I'm sorry Peg.

The two women shared a hug, while PJ wiped away his own tears, happy to see that the fight was over. Max was happy too, but he noticed that Pete was now angrily whacking Goofy on the head with a tennis racket, until Max put a stop to it.

Max: Mr. P, stop! _(Pete stops whacking Goofy)_ Mrs. P wasn't trying to steal my dad from my mom. It was all a misunderstanding.

Pete: _(perplexed) _It was? _(glares at Penny) _Oh, if it hadn't been for you, I would never have gone to the supermarket and run into…uh, never mind.

Herquel stuck his head out of the wrecked golf cart. Dazed, he glanced a flirtatious look at Penny.

Herquel: Mademoiselle Penny, Mrs. Willoby's brother runs the performing arts academy. He teaches women's ballet. I would like to see a beautiful woman such as yourself in a tutu.

Penny: _(disgusted) _Sorry, not interested. Besides, I'm a married woman. And Goofy would look better in a tutu more than Pete.

With that, she punched Herquel in the face, and he passed out back in the wreckage. Pete glared at Penny for saying that he doesn't look good in a tutu, but Penny just brushed him aside and hugged Goofy, giving him a big kiss on the lips. When their lips parted, Goofy blushed bashfully.

Goofy: Gawsh! Ah-Hyuck!


	2. The Ungoofables

_**This is a remake of the Ungoofables, where Penny plays the role of Eliot Goof's childhood love interest, Ellie Staley. Her surname is based on Eliot Ness's first wife Edna Staley. Ellie, played by Penny, is Eliot Goof's childhood friend who becomes his love interest when they reach adulthood, and she also becomes involved in the Frank Nutty case her boyfriend is investigating.**_

**The Ungoofables**

It was very hot day in the suburban neighborhood, and both Goofy and Penny were sweating from the strong heat.

Penny: Oh dear! It's so hot out. Maybe we should have some fresh cold drinks to cool us off.

Goofy: Whew! You're right. Nothing like a nice, cold sodie pop in a big glass of ice.

Goofy opened the refrigerator to get some ice, but the minute he opened the door, food came out and poured on top of him. Penny cleared some of the food away so Goofy can get out of the pile of food. In the refrigerator, there was only one cup of soda pop left.

Penny: I think I'll let you take the last one while I have some ice cream.

Goofy: _(reaches the soda bottle) _Come to daddy!

He tried to grab the bottle, but it was slipping out of his hands, and it bounced off his head. Luckily, Goofy had a bowl of spaghetti on his head and it protected him from a minor head injury. The bottle landed in Goofy's hand.

Goofy: Gotcha! Ah-Hyuck! Now for some icy cubs. But I'd better be careful.

He opened up the freezer top door and used a watermelon to protect himself from another landslide of food from falling on him, but nothing happened. Everything was frozen in the freezer. Penny reached in and took out a container of ice cream. Goofy grabbed an ice cube tray, but it was stuck. He tugged and tugged with all his might. The bowl fell off his head as Goofy leaned his head far back to pull the tray out.

Penny: Um, how about you have some ice cream with me, honey?

Goofy: *gasping*Ok, sweetie.

So Goofy slammed the freezer door shut, and a strange cracking sound was heard in the freezer, which caused Goofy to stop in his tracks. Goofy opened the freezer door and food from the freezer fell out on top of him.

Penny: Goofy, are you ok?

Goofy: Gawsh! I think so.

Then he realized that the ice tray was empty without a single ice cube.

Goofy: Huh? Empty? Penny, did you put this empty tray in the freezer?

Penny: No, I thought you did.

At the front door, Max was tip toeing his way to the door so he could go out and play, when he heard his father call his name in a stern-like tone.

Goofy: _(stern) _Max!

Max: Once again, inches away from a clean getaway.

Poor Max walked towards the kitchen where Goofy held out the ice tray to him, looking upset. Penny, on the other hand, was puzzled.

Goofy: _(angrily) _Max, did you put these ice trays in the freezer empty?

Max: Empty? They're not empty!

He snatched an ice tray and held it over a glass cup, and a tiny thin piece of ice floated down into the cup.

Max: See?

Penny: Goofy, we can just pour some water in the trays, then put 'em back in the freezer so they can freeze into ice.

Goofy: Come with me, you two.

He took hold of Max's hand on one arm, then grabbed Penny's arm with the other hand, leading them out of the kitchen.

Max: What's the big deal, dad? It's only ice.

Penny: I have to agree with Max. Why are you taking this seriously?

In a small library, Goofy took out a red book with gold lining. A few books fell off the shelf when Goofy walked away with the book.

Goofy: You know Max, you're gonna have to take your responsibility more seriously, even the itsy bitsy ones. It's all here in the family album.

Max: *gasps* The album! Wait pop! Seriously, I'm not worth the trouble!

Goofy: Aw, it's no trouble son. Now just have seat next to your mother.

Penny had sat herself down on the couch beside Goofy. She nodded her head at Max for him to join her. Reluctantly, Max sat beside his mom.

Max: _(disappointed) _Swell.

Penny: Now Goofy, who does anyone in your family have to do with this ice business?

Flipping through the pages, Goofy found a picture of the person he was looking for.

Goofy: This is Max's great-uncle Eliot Goof. The greatest crime buster in the early twentieth century.

Max: Who's this?

Max pointed at a picture of a young boy who looked like a Goof. Goofy later explained that was Eliot Goof in his childhood.

-0o0o0-

_Narrator: Even as a child, Eliot Goof saw himself as a blazing beacon of justice._

A young Eliot Goof was having a difficult time directing traffic out in the streets, with all the cars rushing past him, making him spin in a miniature twister. A tired Eliot blew his whistle loud enough for all the cars to stop.

_Narrator: Unfortunately, everyone else saw him as a dim-bulb…except for his best friend, Ellie Staley._

A little girl with an aqua-green colored bow in her hair and dress approached the edge of the sidewalk, where Eliot stood in the middle of the street.

Eliot Goof: It's safe to cross, Ellie.

Ellie: Thanks Eliot. Keep up the good work with your trafficking skills.

She gave him the always sweet yet friendly smile that made Eliot's cheeks turn red. Then he noticed another little girl standing on the sidewalk.

Eliot Goof: You can cross now.

Another little girl (Pistol) was about to cross the street when she stopped suddenly when she saw two familiar kids crossing the street.

Pistol: No way! I wanna live to be six!

Eliot scratched his head as to why the girl ran away, when Ellie tapped his shoulder and pointed to the other side of the street, and both gasped to see who it was. A young Frank Nutty (played by Pete) and his girlfriend Peg Doll (played by Peg) were crossing the street, and they approached a nervous Eliot and Ellie.

Eliot Goof: Uh, keep moving.

Frank Nutty: Hey, copper.

Peg: What's shaking?

While Peg distracted Eliot, Frank used a pair of scissors he took from his pocket to snip off the strap that held Eliot's pants up, causing them to slip off a shaking Eliot.

Eliot Goof: Uh, nothing.

Peg: Check again, officer!

Frank laughed rudely as he and Peg crossed the street. Eliot and Ellie frowned at the two troublemakers, until Ellie poked Eliot's shoulder and pointed down at his pants. Eliot gasped with surprise to find his underwear exposed and his pants down. Now angry, Eliot pulled up his pants and marched across the street to confront Frank and Peg.

Eliot Goof: There ought to be a law against troublemakers like you!

Not looking, Frank tied the strap from Eliot's pants around a lantern pole. As Eliot walked back out, Ellie tried to warn him about what had Frank done.

Ellie: Eliot, wait! Don't move!

Eliot Goof: Why not-WHOA!

Eliot went flying around and around the lantern pole with Frank pushing him on and on, until Eliot was all tied up to the lantern pole. Eliot struggled to free himself, but he couldn't.

Frank: What a goof!

The two bullies walked off with Peg waving goodbye.

Eliot Goof: Wait! Get me down from here! Somebody, help! HELP!

Lucky for him, Ellie rushed over to help her friend by cutting the strap with her own pocket scissors. Eliot dropped to the ground with a thud, yet he was discouraged by the cruel treatment he was given.

Ellie: Are you ok?

Eliot Goof: Nope. They're right. I'm not a cop, I'm a goof.

Ellie: No, you're right! There should be a law against the troublemakers! One of these days, you'll give those bullies what they deserve. And I know you'll become a great cop someday.

Eliot Goof: You really think so?

Ellie: Yes, I do.

She gave him a big hug, her arms around his neck. Eliot's face was even redder than ever, and he gave Ellie a hug back.

_Narrator: Though his pride was bruised, Eliot Goof felt a responsibility to promote safety and justice that could survive deep punctual and total humiliation._

-0o0o0-

Still not interested in the story, Max attempted to escape by putting on sunglasses and grabbed a wooden board.

Max: Uh yeah, right dad. Be more responsible. I got it. See ya.

But Goofy grabbed Max and plopped him back on the couch next to Penny.

Goofy: Hold it! I don't want you to miss the good stuff!

Max: _(disappointed) _Swell.

-0o0o0-

In 1929 in Chicago, the city was plagued with crime. A grown up Eliot Goof, who was a cop, couldn't get a job as a bingo referee, but he was given the job as a professional ice salesman. Though willingness to serve was never far from Eliot's heart, but was always way too far from his brain. He was dumb enough to recognize a robber's truck with stolen money in it recently.

When Eliot bumped into a lantern pole while pushing a cart filled with ice, he almost ran nose-to-nose with a young lady with green eyes. Looking at the young lady who owned those eyes, Eliot Goof felt his heart skip a beat when he recognized the young lady before him. It was his childhood friend, Ellie Staley, all grown up and looking so beautiful in her aqua colored casual dress.

Ellie: Hi Eliot. Are you ok?

Standing himself back on his feet, Eliot straightened his hat and fixed his bowtie.

Eliot Goof: Uh, yeah! I got me a job as an iceman.

Though she was glad to see how happy her friend was, Ellie was disappointed that Eliot quit his job as an officer. It's what he always wanted to be.

Ellie: That's, uh, great. Just great.

She sipped on her bottle of soda pop, but her face twitched by the sour taste in it.

Eliot Goof: Would you like some ice with that sodie pop of yours?

Ellie: Sure.

Eliot reached into his cart and took out some ice cubes, then dropped them in Ellie's cup. When Ellie sipped on her soda pop, she smiled.

Ellie: Thanks. It tastes so much better with ice. Well, good luck with on ice job, Eliot.

As Ellie walked away, Eliot watched her with a love-struck expression that he tripped on his feet and clumsily fell to the pavement.

-0o0o0-

Max: Great story, pop. To think we've got a hit man in the family. I gotta tell Peej.

Before Max could run out the door with his skateboard, Goofy and Penny tugged on the rope that was caught in the skateboard and pulled Max back to the couch.

Max: Poooop!

Goofy: Now hold your horseys there, Max. The story gets better.

Max: _(disappointed) _ That's what they told Humpty Dumpty.

Penny: And I don't believe we've ever had a hit man in the family.

-0o0o0-

Ellie was just enjoying her evening stroll when she spotted Frank Nutty trying to start the car.

Frank Nutty: Now that we've finally gotten rid of that federal agent Goof Brain and Fester Ness, there's no one to stop us from blowing up the Calamity Cola Factory.

Ellie: Goof Brain? *gasps* Oh my gosh! Eliot's in trouble! I gotta save him!

But Ellie accidently knocked down a trash can when she turned to make her getaway. Frank glanced over at the corner of the garage and spotted Ellie. Realizing that she had been caught, Ellie made a run for it, but she stopped in her tracks when Peg appeared, holding a gun in her face.

Peg: Where do you think you're going, doll face? Can't have you ratting us out to the FBI now, can we?

-0o0o0-

Meanwhile, Eliot Goof and Fester Ness escaped the freezer through an ice dispenser.

Fester Ness: Hmm. An ice dispenser? What a lucky break.

Eliot Goof: Yeah. Ah-Hyuck!

Up ahead, Frank Nutty was driving down the street with Peg sitting next to him, and a tied up Ellie in the back seat.

Frank Nutty: Let's just put a little distance between us and the scene of the crime, ha, ha!

But then, Peg saw Eliot Goof and Fester Ness outside the building they were recently trapped in and gasped in shock.

Peg: *gasps* Frank! They got out! STEP ON IT!

The car picked up speed as Frank drove directly towards Eliot and Fester, both doing a double take when they saw the oncoming criminal's car. Eliot yanked Fester out of harm's way as the car barely missed them.

Eliot Goof: Whoa! If I didn't know any better, I'd say them people were trying to kill us.

Gunfire sounded from Peg in the car as Eliot and Fester ducked for cover when the bullets aimed for the outlines of their figures on the wall.

Eliot Goof: They ARE trying to kill us!

Fester Ness: Run! We have to warn the Calamity Cola Factory!

Peg: Get 'em!

There was brief chase as Frank and Peg chased Eliot and Fester down the street, when Peg stopped.

Peg: C'mon Doll, I know a shortcut!

Frank: And I know an idea on how to beat 'em!

Once they reached the Calamity Cola Factory, Eliot and Fester gasped for breath. They thought they had finally escaped the two criminals.

Eliot Goof: I think we beat 'em.

The doors burst open as Eliot rushed into the factory, followed by Fester. But their eyes widened in horror to see Frank and Peg had already beaten them to the factory. But what frightened Eliot the most was the sight of Ellie tied up and in the tight grip of Frank Nutty, holding a gun to her head.

Eliot Goof: ELLIE! Let her go!

Enraged, Eliot whipped out his gun and pointed it right at Frank.

Frank Nutty: Drop your weapon and I'll let you have her back. If you shoot me now…well, I think you know the rest.

Eliot looked at his gun, then at Ellie. If he fired now, Frank would kill Ellie, and Eliot didn't wanna lose her. So Eliot tossed his gun to the side of the room, much to the surprise of both Fester and Ellie. Keeping his word, Frank threw Ellie right into Eliot's arms, where Eliot untied the ropes that held Ellie's wrists.

Peg: Are you thirsty, boys? You could use a drink!

She popped the cork and cola splattered all over Eliot on his chest.

Eliot Goof: They got me! I'm a gone goofer!

Fester Ness: _(shakes Eliot) _Goof! Goof, snap out of it! It's just cream cola.

Eliot Goof: Then that's not my heart ticking like a time bomb?

Peg: No, it's a time bomb ticking like a time bomb!

Seeing the large time bomb, Eliot, Fester, and Ellie gasped in horror.

Frank Nutty: Hope you have a nice time, kids!

Cackling, Frank slammed and locked the door.

Eliot Goof: Gawsh! This looks like a standard FBI crisis situation! What do we do, Fester?

Fester Ness: Now, now don't panic. Let's see…chapter five. Time bombs.

What to do when a time bomb ticks closer and closer to detonation? PANIC! You idiots.

Ellie: _(exasperated) _You had to read the book, didn't you?

Then, Eliot, Fester, and Ellie screamed in sheer panic. Eliot carried the time bomb into an office and dumped it into a fish tank large enough to hold the time bomb. But the time bomb kept on ticking and the little fish inside the tank jumped into a vase filled with water.

Eliot Goof: It takes a licking and it's still ticking. Now what?

Ellie: We have to get out of here or we're done for!

Fester Ness: Run!

Eliot Goof: Hey, wait! The freezer!

Eliot picked up the fish tank, with the bomb inside, carried it over to the freezer where Ellie opened the door and Fester turned on the lights.

Fester Ness: Hurry!

Eliot immediately set down the fish tank, and the low temperature of the freezer froze the entire fish tank, and stopped the time bomb from ticking to detonation.

Ellie: Hurray! You did it, Eliot!

Fester Ness: Yeah! I thought we was gonna end up decorating the walls.

Eliot Goof: _(picks up frozen fish tank) _This place could use a little sprucing up, but we better those criminals first!

Fester Ness: How?

Eliot Goof: Leave it to a professional ice man! Ah-Hyuck!

Setting the fish tank down on the side, the frozen time bomb slid out from the fish tank. Eliot leapt onto the ice cubed bomb, grabbed Ellie and Fester, and all three went sliding and riding out of the factory, down the streets, barely got hit by speeding cars, and right towards Frank Nutty and Peg Doll up ahead.

A manhole cover lifted up and Eliot, Fester, and Ellie fell to the ground, while the frozen bomb crashed right in front of Frank and Peg, where the bomb exploded. When the smoke cleared, Frank and Peg were both in handcuffs. Both were sizzling and fuming, they're plans were foiled.

Eliot Goof: You have the right to remain silent! But then again, you have the right to spill your guts and really blow up for yourself.

After Eliot finished reading the criminals' rights, Fester gave him a big pat on the back. Then Ellie threw her arms around Eliot and kissed him on the cheek, where a red lipstick mark was left on his cheek.

Ellie: Oh, thank you for saving me, Eliot! I told you that you'd someday teach those criminals a lesson!

Eliot Goof: Gawsh! Ah-Hyuck!

Then a photo was taken of Eliot Goof and Fester Ness standing proudly with their arms crossed, the very angry Frank Nutty and Peg Doll behind them, and a very happy Ellie Staley looking at Eliot Goof in admiration. The scene immediately changes back to the present time with Goofy ending the story.

Goofy: Now what do you think, Max?

But Max and Penny were both shivering and their teeth were chattering. Waffles screeched from the kitchen, and the Goof family rushed to the kitchen where the entire kitchen was frozen.

Goofy: Gawsh!

Max: Whoa! Oh Waffles!

Poor Waffles had his tongue stuck in his bowl, which was frozen.

Goofy: Well Gawsh. Looks like I left the freezer door open. _(closes freezer door)_

Max: Well, it wasn't very responsible of you, pop.

Penny: But at least now we got plenty of ice.


	3. Goofin Hood and his Melancholy Men

**Goofin' Hood and his Melancholy Men**

One afternoon, a strange, eerie sound was heard from inside the Goof household. The noise bothered Waffles so much that he raced upstairs and climbed onto Goofy's head. Goof couldn't see where he was going so he tumbled down the stairs. Penny pulled Waffles off Goofy's face, and then checked to see if her husband wasn't badly hurt.

Penny: Goofy, are you alright?

Goofy: I am, Penny. But where's Waffles? _(sees Waffles)_ Waffles, you're ok! Ah-Hyuck! I thought you'd gotten your tongue caught in the blender again.

Waffles meowed dismayingly in Penny's arms as Goofy gently stroked his back.

Goofy: C'mon boy. Tell mommy and daddy what's bothering you.

Max: The same thing that's bothering me. These dweeby violin lessons!

Max was holding a violin and bow that he had gotten from music class. He tried to play a note, but it made an eerie, scratchy sound. Waffles shrieked and dove right into Goofy's shirt. A large lump ran around inside Goofy's shirt until Waffles made it out of Goofy's pant legs, dragging him through the front door, creating a large hole with Goofy's outline on the door.

Penny: Well, that explains why Waffles is freaking out.

Max: See what I mean?

Goofy: You wanted to be in the school band. I'm kind of glad you ended up with the violin, Max.

Max: You are?

Penny: He is?

Goofy: Let me show you. Sometimes a picture book is worth a thousand words. Ah-Hyuck!

Goofy walked into the library and took out a familiar red book with gold lining. Max gasped in horror when he saw the book.

Max: The family photo album?! Dad, dad! I'll practice! Honest!

Penny: Max, it's just a family album. Maybe you'll like the story your father's gonna tell to you.

Goofy: Now just sit back and listen while I tell you about your great-great-great-great-great-great-GREAT-great-great-great granddad Goofin Hood.

When sitting down, Goofy had accidently sat on Max's violin, though it wasn't broken when he sat on it.

Goofy: _(inhales) _Boy, I didn't realize how great he was. Ah-Hyuck! This is about Sir Goofy of Knock Knees, the greatest bowman in England.

-0o0o0-

Sir Pete returned to the castle where Prince Freddie joyfully played in the trunk of gold while King Richard the Chicken Heart was locked up in a cage and watched in disgust.

On a balcony above Freddie and Richard, the King's daughter, Princess Penelope, watched as Freddie taunted her father on how he took his crown and his throne, and would soon capture her too. Princess Penelope, or known as Penny for short, was the loveliest princess in the kingdom. Green eyes with shoulder length red hair with a pointy cone-shaped green hat on her head, a green dress with puffed sleeves, yellow lace tied around her waist, and yellow slippers.

Princess Penelope was very worried about her father and wanted to rescue him from Freddie and Sir Pete. So she grabbed the head of a wild boar that hung on the wall and dropped it right on Freddie's whole head.

Penelope: You leave my father alone, short stuff!

Freddie: It's Princess Penelope!

Penelope: Don't' worry, father! I'll save you, somehow!

Freddie: Get that icky princess!

The princess fearlessly slid down the railing and kicked a guard right in the guts, sending him flying back into another guard.

Penelope: Who says a princess can't take care of herself?

Richard: Penelope, my little petunia. Procure assistance from the outlaws! It is our only hope!

Penelope: Ok father, I will!

Quick as a wink, Penelope took off before one of the guards could catch her. She sped past her imprisoned father and the pig-headed Freddie.

Freddie: Get her! Get her!

Penelope: Gangway!

Sir Pete blocked her path, but Penelope just rammed him, and the door, down, escaping the castle without getting caught. Prince Freddie wasn't pleased at all, but Sir Pete told him that he could get rid of the outlaws too easy.

-0o0o0-

_Goofy: The news spread like wildfire. At last, there was a champion who can stand up to the sniveling Prince Freddie._

The villagers spread the word about Goofin Hood, and they told Penelope, who was wearing a brown hood and cloak to hide herself from the Prince's guards.

Penelope: At last, there's a champion who can stand up to the sniveling Prince Freddie!

_Goofy: I just said that!_

Penelope: Sorry.

So the brave princess set off for Tucker Forest, where she heard an eerie, scratchy, terrible sound. A sound that sent the prince's guards running for their lives, dropping their armory, and leaving the stolen money at Goofin Hood's feet. Goofin Hood was playing his violin, which made that eerie sound, and had no idea about how his music gave him a reputation throughout England. When Penelope followed the sound and came to the spot where Goofin Hood was standing, she was amazed to see how much money Goofin Hood had, naively, achieved from the prince's guards. Yet there was something else about him that drew the Princess towards the dashing outlaw like a magnet.

Goofin Hood: Gawsh. There's more money in music than I thought.

Penelope: _(shyly)_ Excuse me, Sir Goofy of Knock Knees? I am Princess Penelope and I'm really honored to meet you, Goofin Hood.

When Goofin Hood first saw Penelope, his ears shot upward and his eyes widened. There was no doubt about it; that she was the prettiest princess in the kingdom. Goofin Hood bowed low and tipped his hat, then he kissed Penelope's hand.

Goofin Hood: The pleasure is all mine, Princess. Ah-Hyuck!

Penelope: I'm so glad you're here because now you can help the poor folks in the village, save my father, and trash that oozy Prince Freddie and Sir Pete.

Goofin Hood: Well Princess, that seems like a mighty tall order for a fiddle player.

Penelope: Alright…when you're done, you can be our Royal Musician.

Goofin Hood: It's a deal.

When the two shook hands, they were suddenly surrounded by the Melancholy Men, outlaws of Tucker Forest, led by Little John (Fester Ness).

Little John: Not so fast, buster! We got a bone to pick with you. Business has gotten pretty sheer around here because of you. There's only room for one band of outlaws in the Tucker Forest. _(Goofin Hood gulps nervously) _Soooo….we wondered if you'd like to be the leader of our band!

Goofin Hood: The leader of my own band? Gawsh! It's a dream come true!

While Goofin Hood fantasized about being the leader of a music band played by the outlaws, the cheering Melancholy Men scooped him up and carried him away deep into the woods, with Penelope in tow.

Friar Tuck: All for one and one for all!

Little John: Wrong story, stupid!

-0o0o0-

In no time, Goofin Hood and the Melancholy Men was number one on Prince Freddie and Sir Pete's wanted list. They stole all their gold and gave it back to the grateful poor people in the village. And Goofin Hood and Princess Penelope fell in love with each other every day.

But one day in the village, Sir Pete disguised himself as a peddler as he stood in a waiting line of poor people each received gold coins from Penelope, until it was his turn.

Penelope: Oh my! You look like you need lots of help, sir.

Sir Pete: Oh, ho, ho. I have everything I need…RIGHT HERE!

He snatched Penelope by the arm, and immediately bound her wrists and took the bag of gold. The hood slid off from his head and Penelope gasped to see that it was Sir Pete.

Penelope: Hands off, Pete! I'm a friend of Goofin Hood and he'll come for me!

Sir Pete: Oh, I'm aware of that, Princess. _Very_ aware, indeed.

-0o0o0-

When Goofin Hood heard about Penelope's capture, he entered a knight tournament and won the competition, but he accidently gave himself away when he and Sir Pete exchanged insults on Knock Knees. Goofin Hood was locked in prison with Richard the Chicken Heart, and Richard told him that Freddie is convicting Penelope of treason. And the Melancholy Men, who were supposed to rescue the Princess, were thrown in the same dungeon with Goofin Hood and Richard. But Goofin Hood used some hair he tied to a stick and used it against the door's bars like a violin, with a very loud and eerie sound to make the door collapse and free the prisoners.

Goofin Hood: Yep! The door's a B-flat alright! Ah-Hyuck! C'mon men, let's rescue Princess Penelope!

The outlaws ran out of the dungeon and down the hall, with Goofin Hood leading the way to their rescue of Penelope.

Goofin Hood: Hang on, Penny! We're coming!

Goofin Hood ran up the staircase and came to a balcony where he found the throne room. He also found Freddie convicting the captive Penelope of treason as she stood next to Sir Pete.

Freddie: And how do you explain your aiding and abetting outlaws against our royalist, you low some princess?

Penelope: OUTLAWS?! What do you mean outlaws? The only outlaw I see is the one sitting on my father's throne!

Sir Pete: Ah, shut up!

Sir Pete slapped a piece of tape on Penelope's mouth to silence her. Penelope only made angry muffled sounds with the tape on her mouth.

Freddie: I understood that. OK! So by the power invested in me, by me and myself and I, I now pronounce you guilty as charged!

Suddenly, Goofin Hood came swinging down on them by rope, imitating Tarzan. Sir Pete grabbed hold of Penelope as Goofin Hood swung past them to try and grab the Princess, but he crashed into the throne and Freddie instead.

Sir Pete: Alright! No more goofing around!

But Goofin Hood bumped right into Sir Pete, and he passed out onto the floor. Penelope tore the tape off her mouth and happily hugged Goofin Hood, who was still holding onto the rope.

Penelope: Goofin Hood! I'm so happy you came!

But the palace guards surrounded the two lovers, armed with very sharp weapons.

Goofin Hood: Don't worry, Penelope. I've got a plan.

Moments later, both Goofin Hood and Penelope had their heads on wooden stands with the executioner standing behind them, holding an axe.

Penelope: _(annoyed) _Boy, some plan this is.

Goofin Hood: Sorry to scare you like this. But in case we don't make it out alive, I want you to know that I love you.

Penelope: _(smiles) _Oh, Goofin Hood. I love you too.

The two locked hands as Sir Pete came over to them.

Sir Pete: Just to show you two love birds there are no hard feelings, Prince Freddie and me are treating you to a last meal. Our special today is swordfish basted in a delicate cream sauce; the soup d'jour is clam chowder.

Goofin Hood: I'm not a big fish eater. How's a prime rib? Tender?

Sir Pete: Oh yes, monsieur. Like butter in the mouth.

Just then, a loud and horrible musical tune began playing. It shook the entire castle like an earthquake. The executioner fell off the stage. Prince Freddie held his ears and the guards ran around the courtyard in panic. Penelope grabbed hold of Goofin Hood's elbow in terror.

Penelope: What is it? What's that noise?

Goofin Hood: It's my Melancholy Men! They're playing my song!

There was distant screaming as the loud and annoying tune brought the entire castle down and the high hilltop it stood on. When the dust cleared, the entire castle was a wreck and Richard the Chicken Heart stood out in the courtyard, glaring at Freddie.

Richard: I have come for my throne, cousin!

Freddie: Take it already! Just stop that horrible music!

Goofin Hood walked over to Richard's side, glaring at Freddie and Sir Pete, whom has had enough of that lame brain outlaw.

Sir Pete: Time to get rid of Goofin Hood once and for all!

The two adversaries drew their swords and the duel was on. But the battle went on for hours and through the night, until finally Goofin Hood and King Richard emerged victorious. Sir Goofy of Knock Knees became the Royal Musician, and he played the baton better than the fiddle. The reason why he played the fiddle so loudly and badly in the first place was because he had read the musical notes upside down. Sir Goof led an orchestra of his very own, played by Penelope and the Melancholy Men, even Sir Pete and Freddie.

The story ends as we come back to the Goof household where Goofy finishes his story.

Goofy: And the rest is history. Sir Goofy married Princess Penelope, and then he went on to drive the rats out of Hamlin, as well as most of the other population. He wrote the eighteen-twelve overture before anyone knew what an eighteen-twelve was, and he never stepped on a beetle.

Penny: That was a wonderful story, Goofy.

Max: Thanks pop. I think I really learned something from this story.

Goofy: Really? The persistence than something you want does pay off?

Max: Yeah. That too.

Max flipped his musical notebook over and began playing a nicer tune on his violin. Goofy and Penny watched and smiled, listening to the pretty sound the fiddle made. It didn't last long as Max accidently broke a piece of string from the fiddle.

Max: Aw, bummer! What am I gonna do now?

Goofy: Don't worry, Max. We'll get you some new string as soon as we find some catgut.

Waffles looked up and saw the sorry looks Goofy and Max gave him. Penny protectively held Waffles.

Penny: Oh no, you don't! You're not taking any hair from our CAT!

Waffles had suddenly leapt out of her arms and out the door, shrieking in terror, and leaving a hole of his outline in the front door. Penny frowned at Goofy and Max as they both laughed at Waffles, who was running around the front yard.


	4. Gunfight at the Okie Doke Corral

**Gunfight at the Okie Doke Corral**

Max tip toed across the front lawn to the house, where he opened the door and looked around to see if his parents were close by. They weren't, thank goodness. Max crept inside and tried to shut the door, but it creaked loudly. Max shushed at the door before closing it. Then Max tip toed to the staircase, where the stairs also made loud creaking sounds, getting his parents' attention.

Goofy: Max!

Penny: Is that you?

Max: Uh-oh!

Goofy: They're here!

Max gulped when he saw the package meant for him on the table. Goofy picked up the package and tore it open. It was a pair of glasses for Max to wear.

Goofy: Your new glasses.

Max: Uh, let's just send them back, ok? I don't need glasses.

But Max tripped on the vase that held some umbrellas, knocking it down and falling to the floor with it.

Penny: Now Max, the eye doctor says you got eye strain so you have to wear these until your eyes get better.

Goofy tried to put the glasses on him, but Max escaped by running underneath Goofy's legs and towards the couch.

Max: It's a mistake! A clerical!

Goofy: Aw, I don't think so. He says it's from too many video games.

Max: Six straight hours of laser burn, seven million points, and a new Spoonerville World Record!

Goofy: Now Maxie, you only gotta wear them for a couple of weeks until your vision gets back to normal.

Goofy walked towards Max with the glasses, backing Max against the door.

Max: Mom, pop, really I can see clear as a bell. See you later; I'm going next door to hang with Peej.

Max opened the door and left, closing it behind him. Goofy and Penny looked at each other, confused, then opened the door to have Max tumble out with a pile of various objects.

Penny: Um Max, what were you doing in the closet?

Max: Oh! Uh, I was just looking for, uh, this tennis racket.

Mistaking an umbrella for a tennis racket, Max swung the umbrella around, accidently knocking down a table with a flower in a vase.

Goofy: Hey! Look out!

Goofy slid onto the rug catching the little flower, but the vase fell on his head. Penny picked up the table and put the flower in the vase back on, then helped Goofy to his feet.

Penny: Max, sit. We gotta talk.

Frowning, Max sat on the couch. Goofy's head popped up from behind the couch. Penny sat down next to Max.

Goofy: You don't like your glasses, do you, Maxie?

Penny: Why can't you wear them, Max?

Max: Like 'em? Only geeks and nerds wear glasses, and everybody picks on them and calls them fore eyes!

Penny: Oh. I see. Well, just because they wear glasses doesn't make them geeks or nerds, it helps them make their vision better.

Goofy: I wanna show you something.

Walking into the small library, Goofy grabbed at the family album but it was stuck. Goofy tugged and pulled hard with all his might, when the book came loose and Goofy crashed to the wall. Recovering, Goofy picked up the book and walked back to the couch where Max backed away in fear when he saw the book.

Max: No, pop! Not that! Aw, please. I'll do the dishes, the laundry, anything! Just not – the album!

Goofy: Now Max, the family photo album's nothing to sneeze at.

Seeing some dust on the book, Goofy blew it off. But the dust got in his face and Goofy sneezed so hard that he crashed to the wall, again.

Penny: Goofy, are you all right?

Goofy: Sure, sweetie. Lots of pollen in the family tree. Ah-Hyuck!

Walking back to the couch, Goofy sat next to Penny and began turning the pages of the family album.

Goofy: Max, I wanna tell you a story about a hero who wore glasses. You're great-great-great grandpa, Mopalong Goofy. It all started the day Mopalong first rode into….Dodgeball City.

-0o0o0-

Mopalong Goofy: Heck, no! I'm not wearing glasses! I'm not letting anyone call me-

Molly: Excuse me?

Mopalong Goofy: No, that's not it. I'm not letting anybody call me fore eye-Huh?!

Molly: I just wanted to make sure you're ok, stranger.

Mopalong Goofy, who was still in the water, turned his head and saw a face that made his eyes widen. It was a pretty young lady with short orange hair and green eyes. She wore a pink sunbonnet on her head and a blue dress with white sleeves and a bow around her waist.

Molly: You wasn't-a watching where you were a-going, stranger. You all right?

Mopalong Goofy: Um...uh…yeah! Howdy doo, ma'am. _(tips his hat and water falls spills out) _Mopalong Goofy, at your service. I'm the new janitor in this here town.

Molly: Nice to meet you, Mopalong. My name's Molly Meeker.

Mopalong climbed out of the water, and then extended his arm out to her like a gentleman.

Mopalong Goofy: How about a drink, Miss Molly?

Molly: _(takes his arm) _I'd be delighted, Mopalong. But there is only one place where I can think of where you can get a drink.

She took Mopalong to the Lucky Seven Salon, where they looked through a window to see men with curls in their hair, getting their nails soaked, and sitting underneath hair dryer hoods. A very hot and beautiful lady named Lily was sitting with a man while he was getting his nails soaked. Fester Swollen, whom Mopalong had recently met when he first rode into town, came out of the salon with an unusual haircut under his hat.

Fester Swollen: All I wanted was a trim.

Molly: I don't know, Fester. Your hair looks pretty nice to me.

Mopalong Goofy: Gawsh Fester, this where all the cowboys go in every afternoon?

Fester Swollen: Yep. This here local salon is the only hangout we got.

Molly: At least they serve nice drinks here.

Mopalong Goofy: Well, then you outta keep it clean.

He wiped some dirt off the window with his finger, then rubbed the window with an old rag, also cleaning off some of the dirt that was on the name, revealing the salon was really called a saloon. Fester and the cowboys inside the saloon were overjoyed as they fired their guns and jumped around like jackrabbits.

A little later, the folks were having a town meeting at city hall with Mayor Bopp because Pecos Pete, the most dangerous gunslinger in the west, might return to Dodgeball City. Mopalong Goofy was busy cleaning up the stage and unknowingly got himself the job of becoming sheriff to the town and to take on Pecos Pete. Molly Meeker was horrified, for she knew that Pecos Pete had shot every sheriff whenever he came to town and her new cowboy friend would soon be targeted for murder.

-0o0o0-

That day came at high noon when Mopalong Goofy was to have a gunfight with the outlaw Pecos Pete at the Okie Doke Corral. It was a long and crazy fight, but Mopalong Goofy won by using a pair of large glasses to thrown Pecos Pete in jail and save the town. But Mopalong couldn't stay as he was packing up to leave Dodgeball City.

Fester Swollen: Aw, you're not leaving us, are you Mopalong?

Mopalong Goofy: Yes. My work here is done.

Lily took hold of Mopalong's snout and spoke lovingly to him.

Lily: Oh, it can't be true. Please don't go, my little pumpernickel.

A jealous Molly grabbed Lily by the arm and shoved her to the side.

Molly: _(through her teeth) _Ahem! I saw him first, Lily. _(to Mopalong) _Mopalong, won't you stay with us? I don't want you to leave me all alone.

Mopalong Goofy: I got to, Miss Lily. Lot more towns need cleaning up. Y'all can take care of yourselves now. But you can come with me if you like, Miss Molly.

Molly: You want me to go with you? Whoa, Nellie!

An excited Molly jumped onto the wagon seat beside Mopalong and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, causing Mopalong Goofy to blush. The cowboys sang a goodbye tune to Mopalong and his girlfriend Molly.

_Goofy: And Mopalong Goofy and his gal Molly rode off into the sun sent, Max. But that wasn't the last of him. He went on to bigger and better things. He later won the Stanley Cup, discovered break dancing, heeled up and taught Beethoven the nose flu._

The story ends with Goofy closing the family album.

Penny: Well, I thought that was a nice story, Goofy.

Goofy:_ (sighs) _Well what do you think about wearing glasses now, Max?

Max: Well…

The sun came out from the clouds outside and when the sun's rays hit the glasses Max held, the beams bounced off and hit Goofy and Penny, almost burning them both to a crisp. Now Max wanted to wear glasses. He put them on and began shooting more sun beams from his glasses caused by the sun.

Max: Wow!

Goofy: Gawsh!

Penny: _(frowns) _You had to tell him that story, didn't you, Goofy?

Max: Wait till Peej gets a load of these babies!

Max began shooting the sun beams at every part of the furniture, while Goofy and Penny were shouting and yelling to make Max stop.

_**Sorry if this story is short, but I wanted Penny to be part of the Okie Doke Corral story as well. Her name in this story is Molly, Mopalong Goofy's love interest. I think coming up next will be Date with Density. **_


	5. ECUG & GNG

**Everything's Coming Up Goofy & Good Neighbor Goof**

It all began in what seemed to be a sunny day at an old trailer parked by the lake in a forest, which was really a giant wallpaper pinned up to two apartment buildings in a dreary neighborhood with smoking factories behind it. Inside the trailer, Goofy, who was humming to himself, was busy making meatballs for lunch. When the food was ready, Goofy used a Ping-Pong pad to whack the meatballs across the room, letting them bounce all over the place like Ping-Pong balls.

Goofy: Oh Max! Lunchy time! Ah-Hyuck! Get 'em while they're messy!

Eleven year old Max entered the room riding on his skateboard, bounced off a piece of wood and went airborne.

Max: Thanks dad! One nothing!

Max ate a meatball, then bounced one back to his dad, who ate it.

Goofy: Ah-Hyuck! One off!

He swatted another meatball towards Max, who ate it as soon as he glided towards the wall on his skateboard, then whacked another one towards his dad, who ate it.

Back and forth, father and son swatted meatballs at each other, eating them and playing with them. The cat Waffles was getting annoyed, and he wanted some of the meatballs too. He caught one, but once he ate it he bounced around the armchair.

The door opened and Penny, Goofy's wife and Max's mother, had a meatball thrown in her mouth. She swallowed it, and then glared at her husband and her son. Usually, they do this when she's not home and sometimes it annoyed her to see them play with their food instead of sitting down to eat it like regular people.

Penny: _(angrily)_ GOOFY! MAX!

Goofy and Max froze in midair and looked over to the front door, where Penny stood with her foot tapping and her arms crossed, with a disappointed face.

Then George the mailman came up from behind her, and had two meatballs thrown in his eyes and one thrown in his mouth.

George: If its meatballs…*swallows meatball*…it must be Wednesday. Here you are, Mr. G.

Goofy: _(takes envelopes) _Thanks George. Flying chicken wings tomorrow.

The minute George left, Penny shut the door, and gave Goofy and Max a very annoyed face.

Penny: _(angrily) _There won't be any flying chicken wings tomorrow, because I keep on telling you boys the same thing! Stop playing with your food!

Both father and son lowered their heads shamefully.

Goofy: Sorry Penny.

Max: Sorry mom.

Then Goofy's attention went back to the letter George gave him.

Goofy: Hmm…I wonder what it is. They say good things come in small packages. There's another one for you, Penny.

He handed Penny the second envelope when he walked over to the armchair to sit down, nearly sitting on Waffles, who screeched and climbed up to the top of the couch. Penny tore open the envelope and read the letter addressed to her. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped, and she hugged Goofy with joy.

Penny: _(excitedly) _YES! I got the job! Goofy, I got the job!

Goofy: _(happily) _Wa-hoo! That's swell! _(confused) _Uh, what job?

Penny: The daily news article at Spoonerville! I finally got the job!

Goofy: Wowee! I'm so happy for you, Penny darling!

To show how happy he was for her, Goofy embraced Penny and kissed her right on the lips. This grossed Max out, as well as Waffles, both exchanging looks of disgust.

After the kissing was done, Goofy pulled out a letter from his envelope and he immediately became excited.

Goofy: Max! Penny! It's my diploma!

_Mr. G. has successfully defeated its advance beginner's course and is hereby awarded the degree of W.W.D. withered waffle iron deluxe. _

Goofy: _(excitedly) _Oh, joy rapture! Now we can take those jobs in Spoonerville, our old hometown!

Pulling out a box from under the bed, Goofy grabbed a bunch of clothes he hung up on a clothesline and stuffed them into the box.

Goofy: Start packing, Maxie! We're moving up in the world!

Max: _(disappointed)_ Leave home? B-but-b-but dad, mom, what about my friends?

Goofy: Plenty of trees in Spoonerville, they even got a lake, you won't even have to fish in the sink anymore.

While talking to Max, Goofy packed various household objects in another box, with the bottom part open.

Max: _(smiles) _Really?

Goofy: Yep! Why, our old school pal Pete lives there.

As he picked up the box, the stuff fell out from under the open bottom part of the box, dropping to the floor.

Goofy: Wait till you meet him. What a guy!

Penny smiled and rolled her eyes when Goofy left the stuff he was supposed to pack on the floor, so she picked up another box, this one with the bottom part closed, and tossed the objects into the box.

Penny: You know, it's been so long since we've seen Pete. I wonder how he's doing?

-0o0o0-

Sometime later, the entire furniture in the trailer had been packed and placed inside the moving van, driven by the slow and elderly Homer. Goofy loaded up his red truck, Penny got in the seat beside him, Max sat behind her with a pile of boxes next to him. Goofy sadly said goodbye to the trailer house and drove off to Spoonerville with his wife and son.

After driving through curved roads and avoiding traffic, Goofy, Penny, and Max pushed and heaved their truck up a tall steep hill.

Goofy: *coughs, pants*…Let's see now, was that the first turn pike past the second inner state? Or the third state past the first turn on the…Ooh.

When reaching the top of the hill, Max looked up and smiled.

Max: Mom! Dad!

Goofy and Penny peeked out from behind the boxes tied to their truck and gasped in delight. Just beyond them downhill was Spoonerville.

Penny: Oh, we made it! We finally made it!

Goofy: Yahoo! There she is, Maxie. It's all downhill from here. Ah-Hyuck! Plum forgot to tell old Petey and tell him we're coming.

Goofy went to a phone-booth and contacted Pete, telling him that he was coming to live in Spoonerville. Although Pete wasn't too happy to learn that Goofy was coming, so he gave him false directions to get him to Spoonerville. While he did so, Penny decided to get in the truck and wait awhile, but her foot brushed against a lever, making the truck slowly roll downhill. Max realized the danger his mother was in and he alerted his father.

Max: _(slightly nervous) _Dad? Um, daaad?

Goofy glanced back at the truck and grinned, but then realization hit him when he saw his truck going downhill, with Penny inside. Frantically writing down the false directions given to him, Goofy chased after the runaway truck with Max. The phone booth broke when Goofy ran too far from it to try and catch up to the truck.

The truck drove through dangerously curved mountain highways with Goofy and Max in pursuit. Penny was frozen with fear of being trapped inside a runaway truck that she couldn't find the nerve to stop it and take control.

Penny: _(frightened) _Goofy! Max! HEEELLLP!

Her cries made her husband and her son run even faster, with Goofy showing a determined frown upon his face.

Goofy: Hang on, Penny! We'll save you!

But a baby carriage fell off the truck and Goofy fell in it. The box containing Waffles fell off the truck and landed on Goofy's head.

Goofy: Hiya Waffles. Ah-Hyuck! I knew I forgot something.

Glancing ahead, Max gasped sharply when he saw the truck heading for a cliff. He feared that his mother would be driven off the cliff and probably fall to a horrific demise.

Max: MOOOOM!

The truck would've slipped off if a quick-thinking Penny hadn't leaned against her right to shift the truck's weight to the road, letting it turn a sharp corner. Max screeched to a halt and watched as the truck disappeared. Then the baby carriage, with Goofy and Waffles still in it, bumped into him and all three of them fell down the cliff.

Penny: _(looks out the window) _Oh, no! Goofy! Max!

With a look of determination in her eyes, Penny now took control of the truck and picked up speed. The truck made it in time at the bottom of the cliff as Goofy, Max, and Waffles crashed through the roof of the truck. Goofy was still upside down when he fell in the driver's seat so Penny still had to take control of the wheel, steering the truck out of the path of a much larger mac truck. Goofy sat right-side up again in his seat and both he and Max hugged Penny with heavily relieved sighs.

Goofy: _(concerned)_ Penny, are you all right?

Penny: I'm all right. Thanks for coming to my rescue.

Max: Oh mom, I thought we'd lost you.

Penny: Well, I was more worried I'd lose both of you.

A very terrified Waffles climbed onto Goofy's head, screeching wildly. Goofy tried to put on the brakes, but they wouldn't work. As Goofy struggled to get Waffles off his head, he heard a loud horn.

Goofy: Say…do you hear something?

A speeding train was coming down the track, while their truck was dangerously getting close to the railroad trucks.

Max: _(scared) _D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-daaad?

Penny: _(panicked_) WE'RE GONNA CRASH!

However, the truck made it past the train in time, twice, and it drove rapidly through a train tunnel, with the train right behind them. The train came out of the tunnel, pushing the truck against its front side. When the train made a sharp turn, the truck slipped off the ledge and fell down a cliff.

But the truck drove down the mountainside, crossed a bridge, and passed a sign that said "Welcome to Spoonerville." Goofy pleasantly, yet rapidly, gave Max, who had a vacant terrified look, a tour of the town. Waffles dug his claws into the seat where Penny and Max sat in, and later passed out. Penny had her arms wrapped around Max tightly, and like Max, she had a vacant terrified face.

When reaching the neighborhood, Goofy realized the steering wheel had come off and the truck was still going way too fast. So Goofy slammed his feet through the floor, creating a hole, and tried to stop the car with his feet. The truck screeched and screeched, and slowed and slowed, as it came closer and closer to a large boat (which belonged to Pete) and it dinged the boat with a scratch, stopping the truck at last.

Two doors plopped open and Goofy, Penny, and Max fell out, with all of their stuff. Peg, Pete's wife, heard the commotion and looked outside. She noticed someone was there and approached the two people passed out at the truck with a broom for a weapon, until she recognized the couple.

Peg: *gasps* Goofy? Penny?

Goofy/Penny: Peg?

Peg: _(happily) _Oh, ho-ho! I haven't seen you two since high school!

She helped the couple stand on their feet, all the while happy to see them as they to her.

Goofy: You're still perdy than your homecoming picture.

Peg: _(affectionately) _Now cut that out. Why didn't you – _(yells angrily while tugging at Goofy's shirt collar_) PISTOL, STAY AWAY FROM THOSE SLUGS!

Penny: _(slightly scared of Peg's yelling) _Slugs?

Peg: _(affectionately) _Oh, Penny, why didn't you tell me you were…Oh, ho-ho! It's been like – _(yells angrily while painfully squeezing Goofy and Penny's arms) _I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THEM ALONE! THEY'RE SLIMEY, AND SCUMY, AND FILTHY!

Max stumbled over, still wrapped up in a blue sheet with a lamp on his head.

Peg: Oh, and who's this?

Goofy: Oh! Uh Peg, our son Max.

Peg: _(affectionately) _Hi, Max!

Goofy: Uh listen; we sort of dinged your boat-

Peg: Oh, Pete will be so glad to see you. He won't even notice.

Goofy: Y-You sure?

Peg: Sure! C'mon, we got so much to catch up on.

When everyone walked away, Pistol took this as a change to touch the slug she found, but her mother was on to her.

Peg: _(yells, angrily) _AND WASH YOUR HANDS!

Pistol just spit on her hands and wiped them on her dress.

Penny: _(under her breath) _Well, Peg's voice certainly hasn't changed.

Peg introduced PJ and Pistol to Max; both boys were enthusiastic when they shook hands. Pistol just rapidly and excitedly shook hands with Goofy, Penny, Max, and Waffles. Pete came home with a bulldozer to crush the house to make a pool, until he had a spleen when he saw the damage on his boat. He started hyperventilating when he saw Goofy at his front door, and with Goofy and Peg trying to calm him down, the bulldozer accidently crushed Pete's boat and lost all his equipment and supplies to making his own pool paradise, all going down the drain of a manhole cover. Everyone looked down the hole that Pete had fallen through in awe.

PJ: Awesome.

Max: Unbelievable.

Pistol: Radical.

Goofy: Gawsh.

Penny: Oh dear.

Peg: Well, who's for dinner?

When making dinner with Peg, Pete wailed like a baby when he learned that Goofy and his family, the ever-cute Penny and their new goof son Max, were gonna live in his house until their furniture arrives, so they can move right next door to his house, the very house he almost crushed with his bulldozer. Penny tried to work the remote, ultimately breaking it, for Max while Goofy showered Pete with compliments and good words, unknowingly realizing that Pete was upset.

Ok, so the background story on why Pete hated Goofy was because of what happened during a big football game at high school. Goofy and Peg were on the cheerleading squad and Pete was about to catch the ball when Goofy jumped up and, unknowingly, kicked Pete in the face with his foot, thus costing Pete the big game and the coach called him Putty Fingers Pete because of it. While Max and PJ played with one of his toys, causing chaos for Pete, Penny helped Goofy and Peg make pies and tea when they walked in on the scene.

That night, a crazed-Pete, who had about enough of Goofy's antics, drove Homer's moving van to the house next door, grabbed Goofy, who was sleeping in a cot in the attic, Max and Penny, both sleeping on the couches, Waffles, who was caught under Pistol's arm, and carried them to their house and dumped them there.

However, due to Pete crashing the van in the side of the house, Goofy had to fix up the hole the next morning, but he clumsily hurt his fingers while trying to use the hammer. And when Pete shouted at him to keep quiet, Goofy accidently threw his hammer right in Pete's face. After that, Penny and Max helped Goofy unpack their things, when Pete came over, with Goofy's hammer, and an earth-quake kit, making up a false story about their house on a large earth quake fault.

While Goofy placed the empty boxes in the basement, the entire house began to shake violently. Max and Penny got trapped inside the green couch until Goofy found them, who seemed naïve to the situation.

Goofy: C'mon, you two. This ain't no time to take a snooze. We still got a lot of unpacking to do.

Penny: _(panicked)_ Unpacking!? Goofy, you're the one who needs to wake up! The house is shaking as if….we have an earthquake!

But as the furniture and household objects fell or tumbled out of the boxes, they were set perfectly in their right spot in the living room and nothing seemed to have been broken.

Goofy: Gawsh. Looks like you can take that nap after all, son. _(sets lamp sideways)_

Penny: _(stunned)_ Ok….that was a bit strange.

Just then, Pete entered the house, eager to see the damage done by his secret earthquake machine.

Pete: Howdy neighbor, thought you might want some help packing….up….your….

Pete gawked at the nicely-neat and perfect living room. There was nothing broken or damaged at all. Pete burst into tears and leaned against the wall, sobbing pathetically.

Penny: _(smugly) _That's kind of you, Pete, but I'm we're fine thank you. No need to worry about that "earthquake."

Goofy: Like I said, sure are lucky to have our very own earthquake fault.

Sometime later, Max and PJ crushed a big box of cans out at the lake and a cliff, and came home covered in mud. When Pete found out, he forbade PJ to hang out Max, bullying him into thinking that he would become a dumb goof, hurting poor Max's feelings. But Max and PJ put together a plan to have a Hawaiian party at Max's house that night.

Pete: (yelling, angrily) FORGET IT PEG, I'M THE MAN IN THIS HOUSE AND I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE DRESSED LIKE THIS!

Peg and Pete were dressed in Hawaiian hula luau outfits.

Peg: _(shouts angrily)_ HURRY IT UP PETE!

Pete: _(innocently)_ Coming toucan-lips.

Pete and Peg arrived at Goofy's house, dressed in Hawaiian hula luau outfits.

Goofy: Aloha! That there's Hawaiian for aloha.

Goofy was also dressed in similar attire but was wearing coconut shells over his chest and one on his head.

Penny: _(cheerfully) _Welcome, Pete and Peg. We're so glad to have you here.

Penny wore a hula skirt like her husband and a strapless purple tank top and a yellow flower in the left side of her hair. Pete just muttered rudely under his breath but Peg heard him.

Peg: The boys went to a lot of trouble over this, so you be good and ENJOY YOURSELF!

Pete: _(under his breath)_ I'd enjoy myself more while having a root canal…

Goofy pranced around playing on a Congo, Peg dragged Pete in and formed a mambo line with Penny behind Peg and Pistol coming in on the end and even Waffles, the cat joined in. Everyone began dancing to themselves. Pete seemed to be enjoying himself until he deliberately gave Goofy a swift kick in the rear, knocking him into the table which sent a large center piece of cooked pig right into the food dish of Chainsaw, the dog, who was elated until Waffles came and stole it. Waffles ran off with his new found dinner and carried up into the tree which was above where the luau-goers were now engaged in a game of limbo. Goofy attempted to go with it on the lowest rung. Waffles' roast pig then fell from the tree to land right on Goofy's head, causing him to trip and knock the beam out of position. Pete gave a hardy laugh at Goofy, and Max and PJ grinned, pleased that their plan is working.

But, this plan was soon about to come to a failure. The group was now engaged in a game of 'coconut toss.' Peg tossed the coconut to Pistol, who caught it and tossed it to Pete. Pete ran backwards to try and catch the flying coconut. Max, PJ, and Goofy all cheered on Pete, while Goofy even put on cheerleader poms and did a little dance, accidently kicking Pete in the face, causing him to miss the catch.

Pete: _(furiously)_ YA SEE! That's the same thing he did, 25 years ago back in the big game!

Goofy: Gawsh Pete, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

Pete: IF it wasn't for you, I'd have won that game and have a fish pond instead of a bunch o' Goofs living' next-door!

PJ: _(tries to lighten up the situation_) Hey…uh…whaddya say me and Max serve the main course now, huh?

Pete: _(yanks PJ forcefully away)_ WHADYA SAY YOU GET AWAY FROM THE LITTLE GOOFIN' CRUD!

Goofy: _(insulted) _LITTLE!? Why, my son is only half as tall as I was when I was his size! C'mon Max, c'mon Penny, we're leaving!

As Goofy dragged Max and Penny away by their arms, Penny tapped on Goofy's shoulder.

Penny: Wait Goofy…this is our home.

Goofy: Oh…I forgot we live here, Ah-Hyuck! _(angrily) _YOU GET OUT!

Pete: _(drags PJ away by the arm)_ With Pleasure 'AHYUCK'!

The next morning, Pete and Goofy prohibited their sons from hanging out with each other as well as hammering up a large piece of paper of rules to never associate with each other. But that night, Max and PJ hatched another plan to get their dads to get along and stop the feud. So, they pretended to fight with each other the next day in a never-ending battle of primitive and ridiculous antics; dumping a pile of leaves on each other's lawn to make a big mess, PJ smashed the anchor through the floor of Pete's boat leaving a gaping hole and making Pete cry, Max stomping on Goofy's hat repeatedly while Goofy pleaded that the hat saved his life once, smashing each other's mail boxes with hammers, both sons beating their fathers once by tearing up fence posts, Max throwing Peg' blueberry pie at PJ but at Pete, throwing garbage at each other instead of taking out the trash, and when it came to digging up a trench in the yard all night till morning, Goofy and Pete decided that enough was enough and stopped the boys from their foolish and childish feud or they would've fought them out of house and home, so they called off the rules of prohibition rules. As soon as Pete and Goofy waked away together, Max grinned hugely.

Max: Mission accomplished.

Penny: I knew it!

Max and PJ looked up, and saw Penny standing above the edge of the trench, looking down on them with a smirk and her arms folded.

Max: _(nervously_) Mom, we can explain…

But instead of scolding them, Penny smiled genuinely and chuckled.

Penny: It's alright, Max. I knew you two boys were faking it all along. And I'm glad it's over; you both got your fathers to get along again.

Max: _(smiles) _Thanks mom.

PJ: Just don't say anything about this to our dads, Mrs. G.

Penny: My lips are sealed. _(firmly) _And furthermore, you boys need to start cleaning up the messes you made around here in your little pretend war.

Max: Sure thing, mom.

PJ: Whatever you say, ma'am.

Penny: And as for this trench, I think I have an idea on what its good for.

The trench they dug was made into a pond for Pete. Everyone was sitting at the picnic table, waiting for the BBQ to be ready (Penny is sitting next to PJ).

Goofy: Come and get it everybody!

Goofy served up burgers by tossing them so that everyone could catch them on their plate. Pete only caught a burger that was thrown in his mouth.

Peg: _(relieved)_ Well here we are, altogether and finally happy. Isn't it wonderful, Pete?

Pete: _(chews on burger) _Oh, yeah. That's wonderful. Past the relish, will you?

Goofy: Hold it everybody; I wanna get a picture of this! Here let me get that BBQ out of the shot.

The BBQ was kicked aside and it rolled towards the backdoor of Pete's house, spilling out crispy burnt hot charcoal. Though everyone seemed totally unaware that the c hot charcoal from the BBQ started a fire. Goofy got the camera ready and quickly jumped into the group to get into the photo, landing in Pete's arms, chuckling.

Goofy: Ok now, everybody say cheese!

The two families smiled hugely, and the camera flashed a black and white snapshot of the entire gang. The photograph had been placed in a scrapbook with other black and white pictures, and the book closes, thus ending the episode.

_**I haven't come up with the storyline for Date with Density yet, so I decided to write the first two episodes from the start of the series. Sorry if it's not much, I just wanted to write Penny's role in them. And I thought that suppose she gets a job as a newspaper journalist, so there has to be another reason for her wanting to move to Spoonerville like Goofy does. By the way, the car chase in Everything's Coming Up Goofy is a foreshadowing to Penny's tragic death, but she won't die in the series, only in-between the end of the series and the start of A Goofy Movie.**_


End file.
